


I Love You to the Moon and Back

by Cyberthecipher



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Told in third person focused on Peridot, sad lesbians talk about their feelings, very very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberthecipher/pseuds/Cyberthecipher
Summary: “Lapis what happen on the moon?”“I found something.”“What was it?”“The realization that I love you.”Or the one where Lapis and Peridot confess their feelings after reforming.





	I Love You to the Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while I was sick as balls. Forgive any spelling mistakes.

Her gem was cold and dark and green. Oh so terribly green. 

She couldn’t see anything, but she was vaguely aware of her surroundings. Including the voices of the human life form Greg and the era 1 Bismuth. 

Peridot had only ever needed to reform a handful of times, it was still very new to her. Reforming was a tricky business, especially for Era 2 gems. The fact that she couldn’t see only made her concentration worse. 

It didn’t help that even in her gem she was still worried sick about Lapis. She had so many things to ask her, to talk about, to confess. 

Her sense of time was blurry. Peridot has remember being poofed a couple hour after the wedding, however she didn’t know how long she had been in her gem. 

She wasn’t like amethyst who would take about an hour to reform. But she didn’t need as much time as pearl. 

Still it was a mess. 

In the blur of darkness Peridot felt herself being tugged. Something was grabbing her arm. A force was pushing her. Pulling her. It made her want to scream. 

The screaming was muffled by a brilliant white light that erupted before her eyes. Rays of green flashed before her. Everything was still so blurry. 

In an instant she on her knees only a couple inches away from Lapis. 

“Peridot.” Even with her eyes closed Peridot could hear the dryness of Lapis voice. The chocked sob. She was holding back. 

Peridot put her hand to her forehead, rubbing her temple.” Lapis?” She felt groggy, reforming was never refreshing for her. 

A pair of arms were wrapped around her in a moment, a sob wracked through her head. Taken aback by the sudden movement Peridot didn’t process that Lapis was hugging her. She couldn’t even think clearly enough to hug her back. 

“Wha?” Peridot looked around. It finally clicked that they were in Steven’s living room area. It was light outside but it didn’t seem like it would stay that way.” What time is it?” Peridot pushed away from Lapis looking up at her with confused eyes. 

“Oh yes! Uh..” Lapis got up quickly, wiping away her tears,” it is almost night time, the magical number display on the heat maker there are two circles stacked on top of each other. And then two more circles next to it.” Peridot couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Lapis you need to learn earth time. How long were you trapped in that mirror?” Lapis let out a chuckle as well. 

Only then did Peridot take notice to her outfit. Lapis was wearing a long sleeve, form fitting black sweater that was cropped just bellow her chest. Her waist was tied with a length of navy blue ribbon where the ends swayed as she walked. She still had a skirt, this one was shorter than her last. It was just a tad darker than the one she had last time.” Where’s your star?” Peridot was still on the floor, still trying to take in her surroundings.

Lapis was here and so was Peridot. They were in the same room together. Alone. They could talk and laugh and be themselves.” Oh that.” Lapis turned around to expose her back. Her gem was encased in the cutout of a star. Exposing a good portion of her back. 

“You look so gorgeous.” Peridot mumbled. She could feel the blush that crawled over Lapis face. 

“You look nice too.” Lapis jabbed back. Peridot’s outfit was equally as simply, with a cropped shirt with a star plastered over her chest. High waisted leggings that her shirt was pushed into. Combat boots with little stars on the side. 

“You don’t have your visor.” Lapis noted. 

“Oh.” Peridot put her hands to her face and in fact felt no visor. She wanted to cover her face and hide it from the world. However Lapis was back on her knees and pulling on her arms. 

“Your eyes.” Lapis successfully pulled her arms away and stared unblinkingly into those eyes. Those beautiful ocean blue eyes. Giant blue eyes.” They are blue.” 

“Peridots aren’t suppose to have blue eyes. I am imperfect. I am lucky to be kept by my diamond for the way I am. Even if I am Era 2 I’m still smaller than most peridots. I can’t-“ 

“I don’t know if you realize this Peridot but I like blue. Like I really like blue.” Now it was peridot’s turn to blush. 

“Lapis what happened on the moon?!” Peridot didn’t mean to blurt it out but so many emotions were going through her all at once. 

“I- I don’t know. I was scared of the diamonds. I was scared of fighting I didn’t want to... be scared again.” Lapis looked away miserably, dropping peridots arms and putting her hands in her lap.” I couldn’t be scared and trapped again. Earth was like another mirror, and the diamonds were my captors. Earth was a fusion and the diamonds were jasper. I just... couldn’t. I didn’t want to leave you but. I’ve done lots of stupid things before.” Lapis looked away ashamed. 

“You aren’t stupid. I get it Lapis the diamonds are scary but guess what.” Peridot held Lapis face and inched a little bit closer. 

“What?!” Lapis looked back into peridot’s eyes a little offended. 

“You came back.” Peridot smiles, her eyes crinkling up in the corners. 

“I found something.” It was lapis’s turn to blurt out something.” On the moon I mean.” 

“What was it?” 

“The realization that I love you.” That was all Peridot needed. She leaned forever. 

There was another bright glow. This time there wasn’t a tugging, or a pushing, or a sense of dread and darkness. The light was lifting and beautiful. It felt like flying through air. 

They barely registered the door to the temple opening and pizza dropping on the ground.” Who are you ?!” Bismuth was in shock, a mixture of excitement and adrenaline. 

“I think... Labradorite.”


End file.
